The present invention relates to a connector.
A connector which is connected to a device such as a motor, a battery, or an inverter is inserted into a mounting hole formed in a casing of the device and fixed to the casing by fastening a flange portion with a screw (see JP-A-2014-160589, for example). In this connector, a seal member is provided in the part to be inserted into the mounting hole to seal the mounted part, thereby preventing penetration of water or oil into the casing.